bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Logo12/Top Ten List of Misconceptions
Well, I don't know if there is ten, but I think I will get to it... So many people have a wrong thinking of some certain things like about Jokes, Elements. I will list the mostly-misconcepted misconceptions here. #10: Why deletions when the Author has full rights to do whateverthing to the conception? This is due to a period that this wiki was flooded up with bad and unoriginal conceptions that they are too much that they covered all the good ones, and even worse, discouraging users to make good conceptions. So to limit the amount of bad conceptions, we are forced to add deletions to the policies. You can always recreate it if you think you made a major improvement to it, though. #9: The policies doesn't say I can't necrobump! I can do it freely! Partially Correct, BUT. Necrobumps are only allowed when you are talking something relevant to the topic, not just by spamming like "I am necrobumping! *awesomefaces*". Even though it is actually allowed, excessive necrobumps are making you a bad impression. #8: That user spammed, demote/ban/block him! This has been happening for a SEXASEXAGINTISEXENTILLION times that once one did one thing wrong, Someone said to demote, ban, or block them. If they did something wrong, why would you actually want him to be instantly punished? What if you are the one doing so? Even if you won't do so, what if others said that to you? Accept the punishment? #7: I am fire? But I am Elec!... or... or a Fire-Elec hybrid! You are fire. You are defined as one and you have to accept it. Nothing wrong is with Fire. Does Fire decrease your chance for your conceptions to be liked? Does Fire get you punished harder than others? No! It only means that you are being aggressive on things, and it is not always bad. You don't need to add extra elements on you, or create a new one just to make you looks less fire! #6: Why deletion when there is fixing? ~Cupa Because there are things that can't be fixed. Suppose a ZOMG Carrier, it's used and discouraged for many times and even if you apply things on it, it can't get out of being deleted for being ZOMG Carrier, because its base idea is so- #5: Why are ZOMG Carriers hated? It continues the normal Bloon family! Just because everyone thought of this, and MADE a lot of them. This makes it gets less and less original, along with those conceptions' carriers, which needs a cleanup of them. To sum up, we have enough of it. #4: The element quiz says I am water, so yeah... I am not fire. Due to the increase of wrong element outputs, such as me, a fire, getting earth on the quiz, and many other Fire users got water in the element, we had suspected that the quiz is inaccurate. Because of this, one major arguments had been made, so hereby I have to say that don't trust what it said. #3: Joke Conceptions are for OP stuff! NO. If you have seen some of the really funny ones, like Useless Monkey, Underpowered Tower, etc etc etc, They are not OP at all, but, instead, extremely UP. But that doesn't mean they are either OP or UP. Like Fourth Wall Breaker, an average tower but contains funny contents and/or references. #2: OMG They are arguing! A flamewar is going on! This should be the #1, but I don't think it is as important. The correct definition of "flamewar" is "The result of multiple users engaged in provocation" (In other words "Insulting each other") that "overshadows a regular discussion without checking" (In other words "Off Topic"). Everyone is saying that "oh no Logo and Tasty are flaming, please close this thread to stop this flamewar", even Meta and Wacky. I have to do this to show the real definition. #1: This is a Joke Conception, you can't delete request it for it being OP. Again, along with the Joke Conception are for OP stuff, this is TOTALLY wrong. Ever since we had B.R.I.C.K., Aka the first Joke ever, user started to make OP detailess joke using "to ridicule those undetailed bloon/tower" as an excuse. That's acceptable, but, some people are making more, and more and MORE of the OP stuff with the same "use". So we had to cleanup those bad-quality jokes. I have to admit that the blocking system is really unclear for here, but that doesn't mean one single crime leads user to instant block or something. No one is perfect anyway. If they can know what they did and fix them properly, actually no blocks are even needed. Dropped Misconceptions These misconceptions are perhaps too old, or doesn't happen contemporarily. #--: This conception has an ugly picture! Delreq! First of all, pictures are not required to be all pretty (like if there is an ugly bloon/monkey/whatever XD), and it should not be deleted for the pictures, you may ask the Author to take the pictures down or improve it or whatever. However, pictures taken from the Net is not recommended. Postscript So here is all those things. Some of them may be outdated already, like those elemental stuff, but... well. I can't really count how many did have such misconception or what, so maybe you, reader are to choose for me... Anyway, hope that after you read these things, you understand why sometimes you get judged unfairly or stuff! Category:Blog posts